


Confession

by Windfall13



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confessions, Fluff, Gay Stuff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9599126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfall13/pseuds/Windfall13
Summary: Togami has a crush, but he can't bring himself to admit it to the man himself





	

There the young heir was, in front of the house of a commoner. And that commoner happened to be Makoto Naegi. Yep, he was gonna confess his love to that commoner. Who knew this day would come? Togami scans Naegi's house nervously. He went up the front steps and held his breath as he knocked on the door. And the short teen opened this door,"Togami? It's weird seeing you here."

Togami clears his throat,"Right..Naegi, I have something to tell you." Togami freezes a little. Naegi looked confused,"What?"  
"Ireallreallyreallyloveyouandwantyoutogooutwithme!"Togami said before he bolted out of the doorstep. "Togami, wait!" But the young heir was gone.

Togami sat on a bench in Cherry Blossom Park. He sighs and rubs his face against his hands in embarrassment. He could not believe he did that. "Togami!"A familiar voice called out to him. It was Naegi. "What do you want?"Togami asks angrily. The cute boy asked,"Is it true, do you really like me?"

Togami blushes,"Why would I possess affection for a commoner like you-" He was cut off with a pair of lips on his. Naegi just kissed him. Naegi pulls back and giggles,"I love you, Togami." Togami blushes more and looks away,"I...possess the same feelings as well."

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!


End file.
